


A Close Shave

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, postpartum recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You haven't had the energy to shave since your baby was born, but Dean is there to help you.  Even if he does get carried away.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean/You
Kudos: 31
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	A Close Shave

“Ugh!” You groaned in frustration and pain.

“Hey are you okay?” Dean came rushing into the bathroom, and you cried from laughter. “Stop laughing it’s only gonna make your stitches hurt more. What are you laughing at anyway?”

“She spit up on you when you were burping her, and she missed the towel.” Dean had a burp cloth on his shoulder and a spot of dried milk on his shirt right over his nipple.

“Oh son of a bitch.” He swiped at it futilely, then gave up. “What were you trying to do?” Dean asked as he noticed you were sitting on the side of the bath tub with the water running.

“Uh… I haven’t shaved.” You looked away from your boyfriend. “In months.”

Dean chuckled as he put the burp cloth on the counter.

“It’s not funny!” Tears stung your eyes from the hormonal flood. “It’s been almost two months since she was born, and then before that I couldn’t even see my legs, let alone reach them. Stop Laughing!!” Tears fell on your cheeks hot.

“I’m sorry.” He took a breath to stop laughing. “All you had to do was ask. I would have shaved your legs for you.”

“It’s,” You hesitated before decided to go all the way. He was your boyfriend and had helped you with everything before. “It’s not just my legs.”

Heat lit Dean’s eyes as he understood where you were implying.

Dean knelt by you at the side of the tub and grabbed your soap. He built the lather and spread it sensuously on your legs, starting at the bottoms of your feet and massaging up to your knees. He stopped there and grabbed the razor. You giggled slightly with how gently he moved the safety blade over your skin, followed by a smoothing touch as he trailed his other hand behind it.

“Try pressing a little harder. It will make easier, and will take less time.” You said with a smile as you relaxed into his touch.

“I don’t want to hurry too much. I’m enjoying this.” His voice was dark as he concentrated on your legs. And he was truthful, you could see the proof of his enjoyment in the way that his jeans bulged.

Slicked coated your entrance at the thought of being intimate for the first time in a while.

“Where’s the baby?” You voice was breathier than you had intended to reveal.

“Sam took her for a ride. She was having trouble calming down.” He stated as he rinse your first leg and inspected it.

“So we’re all alone?” You said the words more as a way to make Dean understand that there would be no interruptions.

“Yes.” His hand slid up to the apex of your thighs and gaged the amount of work to trim your bush.

“Just make sure that your careful there.” You said, knowing that it was unnecessary and he would always be careful with you.

“Actually,” He put the razor down and grabbed your hip with his other hand. “I was thinking I kinda like you like this. You know, natural.”

Dean pulled you to the edge of the tub side and kissed the inside of your thigh. His hand that was already at your core began to flick over your clit in preparation.

“Dean I want you so bad.” You whined as his kisses brushed against your cunt. Dean nuzzled his nose against your mound.

“Nope, I really like this.” He groaned “I’m not gonna last long one I’m inside you.” His voice was tight, and you knew he was right. It had been a while since the two of you had been intimate and both of you were tightly wound.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I have plan.” He growled before he plunged his tongue into your channel. It was all you could do not to cum on the spot.

“Don’t hold back.” He ordered as your body tensed.

You cursed throwing your head back as your slicked covered Dean’s face.

“I don’t think you should finish shaving.” Dean said as he rested his face on your leg and wiped his chin.

“I still need you to shave the other leg.” You said with a twinkle of a promise at the end.


End file.
